Our Dear Ways Part Us
by Kotomi-Shindo
Summary: Something seems to be happening to the world, turning back to normal is what Raine suggests. Will the group get together and save the world again? Read to see! LloxCol,GenxPre,ZelxShe


**Our Dear Ways Part Us**

Hello and thank you for coming and viewing my first Fanfiction I have ever made. I chose to do a Tales of Symphonia Fanfiction because out of all the choices, I can hit the characters far better than anything else.

Now to take care of the formalities, disclaimers

I do not own any of the characters, except for my villain I made, nor the company that came up with these characters.

Please do not flame in your comments.

Alright, now I wish to get on with my story…

**Chapter 1: 'What is happening?'**

"Colette!" A familiar brown haired boy yelled as he knocked on Colette's house door in Iselia.

"Yes Lloyd what is it?" The blonde girl answered the door, with the same smile she always held on. A rumble shook the ground, causing the both of them to fall. Colette fell backwards, and Lloyd fell forwards, hitting his head on the door.

"I think we should find the Professor and Genis, since they recently returned here to Iselia. I'm sure they know what's up!" Lloyd shouted as he ran towards the school. Colette nodded and followed after him. Once reaching the four way path, they stopped as they saw the two they were searching for exit their house and begin towards them.

"Lloyd, Colette." Another familiar voice could be heard. A tall silver haired half-elf was heading towards the two, with her little brother by her. "I believe some dastardly deed may be afoot." She said as she stopped over by Colette, as both Lloyd and Colette stood from their place on the ground.

"Professor, what are you talking about?" Lloyd said as an invisible sweat drop came to his head. "We defeated Mithos and got things back to the way they are supposed to be. So what can possibly be wrong?" He asked, quite dumbfounded as he regularly was.

"I mean." Raine began, as she placed her hands on her hips. "I believe that something may be trying to revert things back to normal. Perhaps Mithos-" She was cut off.

"I believe the only logical explanation for these earth-" Almost as is on cue the ground shook again. "-quakes," he continued once standing up, "is that either some one has gained Gnome, or something is happening between the tree, Symphonia, and it is causing the world's to go back into the awkward phase they were once in." Genis stated, trying to put it in simple words for the simpleton, Lloyd. As Genis finished, his sister raised a hand and hit him aside the head. "Ow, Raine what was that for?" Genis wined as he held the place that had been swatted.

"I've told you many times not to interrupt people." Raine scolded. "Now, I believe that we should get every one back together. That way we can go and find this new problem, and defeat it before it causes too much of a change. The mo-" Then Raine, who was right in the middle of explaining her fabulous plan, was interrupted by another voice, this time one of Colette.

"But Professor, how will we locate the new person?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, to appear confused.

"I am not sure of that, but I am sure we can find a way." Raine said, happy to finally go through a whole sentence before being interrupted. "Now, we need to go and get the others. I am sure that Regal will probably be with Presea. I also am assuming that Sheena is going to be in Mizuho. As for Zelos…He may be in Meltokio….Or some other random town flirting with girls…" Raine stopped for a breath. "As for every one else's locations I can't tell you that…" She said taking a puzzled pose.

"Regal will probably be in Altamira, considering he is the president of the Bryant Company." Genis pointed out, trying to outsmart his older sister.

"Alright then, let's all go and search for them all." Colette stated, as she took a step closer. Her face wore the same expression of happiness she got frequently.

"I'll go look for Presea and Regal!" Genis exclaimed happily, as he flailed his right arm above his head.

"I suppose I can look for Zelos." Raine said as she sighed annoyingly. She dislike Zelos because he annoyed her with his false claims of love.

"Alright, Lloyd and I can look for Sheena!" Colette said happily, she was going to get to see every one again after a whole year.

"Okay, once we get every one let's come up with a place to meet…Like how about the Renegade's camp?" Lloyd suggested, actually seeming smart for a change. Both Raine and Genis gave Lloyd a rather astonished look, Lloyd was about to speak but Colette beat him to it.

"Alright Lloyd that sounds like a good plan." She said again with the same smile she always has on her face." Colette stood there for awhile, thinking. "Wait, how are we going to get there?" She asked.

"Luckily the Rheairds can still fly. That will probably be our mode of transportation. Right, Professor?" Lloyd said, as he looked away from Colette and over to Raine.

"Yes, Lloyd, that is correct." Raine said nodding her head. "Now then, we shall meet at the Renegades camp." Raine said as she headed off in the direction of her Rheaird, towards The Temple of Martel, Genis went that way as well. Lloyd and Colette on the other hand, went the direction of Dirk's house, as that was the way of their Rheairds.

"I'm so glad we get to meet up with every one again, it will be such a happy reunion!" Colette said happily as she followed after Lloyd, her blonde hair floating after her.

"Even though if you think about it it's kinda for a bad reason." Lloyd said as he continued walking towards the outskirts of town. Another sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Oh…Your right…" Colette said as she stopped suddenly. "Oh well!" She said as she continued following after Lloyd. "Oops." Could be heard from Colette's lips as she tripped over a small pebble. Just as she was about to hit the ground, a third earthquake happened. Lloyd toppled forewards, and Colette simply made contact with the ground. It almost seemed that this earthquake was triggered because of Colette hitting the ground, but that couldn't be it…Could it?

"There they are." Lloyd said as he stood up and walked over to his Rheaird. Swiftly he mounted it. Soon after Lloyd mounted his Rheaird, Colette got on hers.

"Ready?" Glancing back at Colette, he waited for her reply. Colette nodded and they rapidly ascended into the sky.

Meanwhile while Colette and Lloyd are getting to and mounting their Rheairds, Genis and Raine are having difficulty finding theirs.

"Raine, I really don't think he parked them here…" Genis said flatly.

"Genis I know I did, now stop doubting me." Raine barked back as she continued going around the Tower of Martel looking for them.

"I am pretty sure we parked them near our house." Genis reported again, and by Raine's count it was the hundredth time he had said it.

"Genis if you don't shut up I will force you to eat my cooking." Raine said, it didn't really seem like much of a punishment, but if you had tried her spiced cake, you would know it was.

**Chapter 1: 'What is happening?'-End**

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter, of my first Fanfiction.

Feel free to leave comments, as well as suggestions. Be sure to stayed tune for my next chapters if you liked this one so far!

Thank you much for reading this!


End file.
